


Not Much Has Changed

by Kodaik97



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Nice Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Ron is not nice here, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sort Of, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kodaik97/pseuds/Kodaik97
Summary: Basically, Harry as a Slytherin with Draco as his best friend (maybe more. Yes. I mean Drarry) and other changes. This will have a mixture of things from the book, some from the movie and, of course, my own ideas.As most other works of fanfiction, this is just pure self-indulgence. No more to it.





	Not Much Has Changed

The first time he’d gotten one of their letters (the Hogwarts letter) he was excited. Well, at first, he had been shocked more than anything because he didn't really have anyone to send him letters, not that Vernon Dursley had needed to remind him of that, but he'd been excited too.

He hadn't known who it had come from but written in emerald-green on a yellowish envelope, it had said:

 _ **Mr. H. Potter,**_  
_**The Cupboard Under the Stairs,**_  
_**4 Privet Drive,**_  
_**Little Whinging,**_  
_**Surrey**_

Of course, it got taken away from him right away. Nothing new there. What had been new though was how Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia reacted to it. He didn'tstente it outright but Harry is positive that it was the sight of that letter that drove Uncle Vernon into giving Harry Dudley's second room. It wasn't even a convincing excuse if you asked Harry. He was really expected to believe that, after a decade or so of neglect and abuse, they all of a sudden cared about him being too big for the cupboard?  
Dudley had whined and done everything he could think of to bully his parents into kicking Harry out of his second room with no luck. It was weird. He didn't know who was more in shock --him or Dudley-- at the turn of events. For the first time in his life he had his own room, an actual room and not a cupboard, at Dudley's inconvenience to boot and he wasn't even capable of enjoying it. He would rather have that letter and live in the cupboard than to have his own room without that letter in his hands.

The letter kept coming (even on Sunday. It was no longer addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs but to The Smallest Bedroom) and, for some reason, Aunt Petunia had seemed a little scared and Uncle Vernon kind of lost his mind after a while -- Harry and Dudley had eavesdropped on them a couple of days after the letter had first arrived but that still didn't help them understand what was so unsettling about Harry receiving the letter. Uncle Vernon became twitchy and maybe even a little paranoid to the point where, when the house had gotten invaded with letters that Sunday, they were all forced to move away.

Which sucked for him because they lived in the middle of nowhere and there weren't very many places where Harry could go to get away from Dudley and his favorite sport.

That sport being Harry Hunting. It wasn't a fun game at all, for Harry.

Then this really giant man named Hagrid showed up on his birthday with a homemade cake. One made just for him. Not only that but he was also calling Harry a wizard. Him? A wizard? Honestly, he didn't believe it at first. He didn't think he ever really would. No matter how much he really wanted to believe that something so amazing could happen to someone like him. Hagrid was adamant though, and once he seriously thought about it, some things started making a lot of sense. Like that time that Aunt Petunia shaved his head the day before school started and he, obviously, had been devastated --because it wasn't as if he needed or even wanted to give the kids at school any more reasons to make fun of him besides his baggy clothes, wildly messy hair and broken glasses held together with Scotch tape-- but the next day it was all back as if nothing had happened to it. And the day when they had all gone to the zoo for Dudley's birthday and the glass to that Boa Contractor's cage suddenly disappeared. Or the fact that he had been talking to said snake before Dudley showed up. Well, he had been able to do that for as long as he could remember. But he wasn’t as much of an idiot as the Dursleys made him out to be; he knew it was weird. He never said anything to the Dursleys of course, because deep down he believed in magical things. He didn't know if this actually proved that magic existed but he believed in it. Maybe it was mostly just to spite the Dursleys since the mention of such fantastical things had been taboo in their house all his life and deep down he knew that this was his small act of rebellion; even if no one else knew about it but Harry.

Still, he couldn't help but believe that maybe this wizard business was wasted on him.  
Uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia admitted to having known all along. He didn't like that they had kept all of those things from him but wasn't the least bit surprised about that. He was, however, satisfied with the image of Dudley with a pig's tail crying like a baby, so he let it go. It was nice to have someone on his side and getting mad on his behalf Besides, even if he was somewhat bitter about always getting blamed for something he neither knew or understood, no one else needed to know.

The next morning he was scared it had all been a dream so he didn't want to open his eyes. When they got to Diagon Alley he noticed quickly that he was some kind of a celebrity. There were a lot of people who knew of him that he was sure he had never actually talked to. Then, as these wizards would walk up to him, shake his hand, welcome him back and tell him how happy they were to finally meet him, he would be reminded of the strangers that would wave happily at him or shake his hand as if he was someone special without saying anything to him only to vanish when he wanted to take a closer look at them. It bothered him that they knew more about him, his parents and his parents’ death than he did. Though he had to admit that he found his future Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor to be what bothered him the most about the whole day. He was definitely the weirdest one of all.

He didn't know how to feel when Hagrid told him that he wasn't sure if it was his place to tell him why Harry was famous. He understood, sort of. But he hated it when others kept things that he should probably know about from him and he believes this is one of those things. He didn't like it that Hagrid tried to distract him with the wonderment that was Diagon Alley, but Harry didn't want to anger Hagrid enough to make the man leave him alone or possibly even take him back to the Dursley's if he pushed the subject too much, so he went along and enjoyed the magic surrounding him. Harry could be incredibly patient when he wanted to be. Besides, it was his birthday and he wanted to enjoy it for once.  
When they got to Diagon Alley after Hagrid double taps clockwise on a brick wall with his umbrella, Harry is beyond amazed as they pass by owls and bats and floating shiny brooms.

Gringotts, The Wizard Bank, was more fascinating than he thought a bank would be. Then again, he was thinking about normal "muggle” banks. This bank had goblins as employees.

After cartwheeling their way into vaults 687 (Harry's) and 713 to get money for Harry's things and whatever it was that Hagrid was tasked to get back (that Harry wasn't to mention to anyone), they made their way back outside to begin shopping for Harry's stuff.

Although they were on their way to shop for school supplies, Harry found himself having a really good time so far. Part of it is that the list of supplies he needed sounded interesting; mostly it was the fact that he was spending time with someone who seemed to honestly like him and not mind being there with him. Also, he had his own money that his parents left him. It feels nice knowing that his parents had left him all their money if nothing else. And man was he loaded!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what u guys think. Is this something you'd be interested in me continuing?


End file.
